The Kidnapping of Kasumi Tendo
by Silverscale
Summary: Everybody has heard of a dragon kidnapping a princess. But no one has heard of a dragon kidnapping a normal woman. This is a story where a dragon kidnaps the 'Tendo Angel', read the title. Rated for fighting scenes, injuries and bad language.
1. The Dragon

The Kidnapping of Kasumi Tendo

By Silverscale

A/N: A Ranma½ fanfic with a touch of NWN, the dragon parts, with a touch of Golden Digger, read and you will understand, and an old fairytale about a dragon kidnapping a princess. I forgot the name on the fairytale but that doesn't matter since there are a lot of those stories, but not in this version.

Matchup: Kasumi-Ranma.

"Japanese"

"**Chinese"**

"_Draconian"_

/Telepathy/

**Thinking**

(A/N)

_**Change of Scenes/Current Scene**_

Chapter One: The Dragon.

**_Asia 5000 BC_**

A lone egg lay on top of the large mountain Mt Everest in a giant nest made of trees. A large blue scaled dragon lands in the nest and drops a whale in it. The egg then begins to shake and cracks starts to form in the shell. The large dragon lowers its head and looks on the egg as the little wyrmling inside began to break out from it. Soon a loud crack was heard and a little blue male wyrmling rolled out from the egg and landed with a soft paff on the leaves in the nest, covered in the liquids it had been made from.

The large dragon licked the little wyrmling clean and then spoke in a female voice to its child. _"You are so much like Hurricane… yes that will be a good name for you, I will name you after your father little Hurricane Stormfang." _She then warped herself around her son and fell asleep with her son hugging her nose.

**_6000 Years Later, Japan 1000 AD_**

A large creature flew through the air unnoticed by the people below because of the magical cloak it was covered by. The large creature flapped its large wings and flew toward Mt Fuji with the speed of Mach 3. The beast's blue scales were like sapphires and its eyes were like a pair of blue stars. The large creatures landed on the snowy top of the volcano and looked down into the fire deep before it crawled into the hole. It then raised its claws and a purple glow surrounded the large creature. The mountain began to shake and the magic began to make a large cave inside the volcanic walls. When the magic was finished the creature entered and lay down and rested while it thought. **Ah this will be the perfect lair for me.**

**_980 Years Later, Japan 1980 AD_**

On the top of Mt. Fuji, Genma Saotome was preparing something foul. He had heard of a dragon that lived in the mountain and had found a spell to bond it in the form of a human child. Since he had sold his own son to a ninja clan from a land called Jade for a bowl of ramen and been unable to take him back he would need a 'fake Ranma' so his wife wouldn't kill him.

The fat moron chanted the spell in front of the dragon's cave and tendrils of light shoot out from the pentagram in front of him and flew into the cave and a loud roar was heard and loud crashes, burning noises and roars of anger began to shake the mountain. Then the roar stopped and then the tendrils pulled out from the cave holding a small human child, around 2 years old, with black hair and blue eyes.

The greedy man took the child from the tendrils and ran out from the cave while thinking. **Now Nodoka won't be able to kill me hehehehe. I got her a better son then that weak son we had.** "I will let him grow stupid and make him depend only on me so that when he marries a Tendo and takes over the dojo can I live of his sweat and blood until I die HAHAHAHAHA!" The fat moron didn't even realize he said the last part out loud, to bad that no one was there to hear him.

(And then it's of to Jusenkyo, but this time the training trip last longer.)

**_18 Years Later, China 1998 AD_**

Ranma Saotome, 20 years old, had just backhanded his stupid father into a spring at Jusenkyo without trying. He watched the pools and had a nagging feeling that he had seen this place before a long time ago but that was impossible since this was the first time he had been here. He was about to turn around when he felt something in the air that was trying to pull him to it. He focused and 'saw' the ki lines of Jusenkyo and saw how the cursed springs held spirits captive.

He then noticed a spirit that was in the middle of the valley and a thin blue line of ki bond it to him. He walked through the valley with his eyes closed and without falling into any spring walked to the spring that was bond for him. He opened his eyes and looked down into the spring and if he hadn't been used to supernatural and magical things he would have fainted.

In the spring's clear water was a reflection but it wasn't Ranma's reflection, no it was the reflection of a big blue dragon. Ranma raised his right arm for reasons unknown to even him and to his amazement did the reflection the same. His eyes then caught the dragon's and times seemed to stop and Ranma suddenly felt lightheaded and fell with his eyes open into the spring, his eyes never left the dragon's.

Time seemed to have stopped and rushed at the same time. An age became a millennium, an hour became a second, life became death, death became life, light became darkness and darkness became light. It all shifted like a storm of chaos, order and balance darkness and light always trying to supreme the balance and confront each other and the balance is always trying to hold the two back. And then… he remembers.

To Be Continued…

A/N: I hope you liked it. I've wanted to do a story like this for a loooooooooooooooooong time. I hope you will review, note that flames will be thrown into the fireplace.


	2. The Revenge

The Kidnapping of Kasumi Tendo

By Silverscale

A/N: A Ranma½ fanfic with a touch of NWN, the dragon parts, Golden Digger, and an old fairytale about a dragon kidnapping a princess. I forgot the name on the fairytale but that doesn't matter since there are a lot of those stories, but not in this version. As for the time skipping, it wouldn't be fun if I told you everything that has happened between, use your imagination.

Matchup: Kasumi-Ranma.

"Japanese"

"**Chinese"**

"_Draconian"_

/Telepathy/

**Thinking**

(A/N)

_**Change of Scenes/Current Scene**_

Chapter Two: The Revenge.

The guide and the panda that was Genma, who had come out from the spring of drowned panda, starred as sparks of lightning in all kinds of colors began to surge through the springs of Jusenkyo. The sky darkened and bolts of lightning flashed over the sky and loud thunders echoed in the mountains of china as the master of the most ancient and most powerful magic in the entire universe remembered his old life. Lighting hit the springs and the spirits that had been captured in them for unknown time is released and granted permission to heaven. Yet the drowned dragons of Jusenkyo stayed and watched the magical power surge through the valley, they knew what was happening but yet they had never seen or felt such power before. Then twenty lighting bolts struck the spring Ranma was in and it exploded into a pillar of blue light. A shape flew up from the spring and then the light pillar expanded so it covered the entire valley. Then the light faded and the lighting calmed down and the lighting sparks disappeared with the light. When the light had faded completely saw a gigantic blue scaled dragon that was standing on all four in the middle of the valley, the dragon so large that its head would reach above Phoenix Mountain if it stood on its hind legs.

The dragon then rose up, spread its large wings and reared its head back and roared as it breathed out lighting bolts from its mighty jaw that flew up into the sky. The dragon spirits starred at the gigantic dragon and shivered at the pure power that surged through it, it was the largest dragon they had ever seen. The dragon then stopped roaring and turned off its lighting breath and looked down and saw Genma with its sky blue eyes. The dragon growled and lifted the fat fool up with magic and let him levitate in front of its face.

The dragon's deep male voice then rumbled like raging thunder through the valley. "You have committed great crimes in your short and worthless life Genma Saotome. You have committed kidnapping, slavery, thief, abuse, torture and other things I won't speak of in public. And for your crimes you shall be cursed by different curses which I see fit. The curse of being a girl forever, the curse of the slut, the 100 of getting pregnant curse, the female panda furry Curse, the curse of desiring bestiality, the curse of being a bimbo, the curse of being able to have animal children, the curse of your true mind being locked inside your mind, the curse of IMMORTALITY and the curse of a secondary female mind that controls your body. your punishment has been given now you shall live with it, FOREVER." The giant dragon the chanted in a language forgotten by most humans and magical creatures and grinned as the fat panda screamed in horror as he changed. The fat panda became the perfect female panda furry and she began to drool as her mind was changed, the giant dragon then teleported her to a village in the middle of china that was filled with only male animals and male men, it was cursed to only give birth to men.

The dragon then laughed as his revenge on the fat moron who had tortured him for 18 years had been granted and it took five whole minutes for him to calm down. He then noticed the dragon spirits and was slightly surprised but recovered and bowed politely to them and spoke in draconian. _"How can I help you?"_

The dragon spirits looked at the gigantic blue dragon and then one of the spoke up. _"We have seen how our kind is slowly dying out and we want to stop it Great One. We would like to be returned to the land of the living as dragon eggs. When we have hatched we will grow for 100 years and then we will look for mates so our kind won't disappear. Will you grant us this wish Great One?"_

The gigantic dragon closed his eyes and then nodded. _"I will grant your wish. I will make it as painless as possible."_ He then raised his arms and lighting struck his talons from the sky and he began to chant. A glow appeared around the dragon spirits and they began to shrink, which was rather painful, when they where as big as elephant children they rolled themselves into balls and a thick layer of ki glowed around them and then hardened into a strong shell. The gigantic dragon took the eggs carefully and looked at the still starring guide.

He smiled and chanted a short spell and the guide suddenly felt the valley shake and then a large castle grew out from nowhere and his clothes became robes and his daughter appeared next to him dressed in a white dress and so did his wife who was supposed to be dead, also dressed in a white dress. The dragon then spoke to the guide as the entire valley began to glow. "I hereby grant you, Iceron Snowcat, the title Archmage of the Werecreatures I will send you back in time 10.000 years so that you can create the werecreatures. But beware the assassins will betray you, make the cats before the tenth month or the assassins will succeed. Fare you well, Iceron, Creator of the Werecreatures." The valley then disappeared leaving a large lake filled with clean water. The dragon then roared and took flight toward the east and toward Japan, his home.

**_A Month Later in Nerima_**

The dragon had placed the eggs in his old lair, which he had cleaned up when he returned, and now he was in his human form walking the streets of Tokyo. He still had not recovered his full strength and control and he knew he needed to take it slow before he went out and began to do powerful spells again. The only reason why he had been successful when he used magic in Jusenkyo was because he had been recharged by the magic and the lightings that had struck him.

Ranma decided to keep his human first name and make it his middle name to remind himself of the disturbing man who had been his father for 20 years. The dragon had taken some of his old equipments changed them into modern clothes with help with some magic. He was wearing a black leather coat with shoulder guards with blue spikes on them. He also wore a blue T-shirt with the kanji for Dragon on it, a pair of black jeans with a blue chain in the pocket with a black leather belt around his waist. He has a pair of black boots with metal plates on the inside. He also has a pair of black leather gloves on his hands that have sharp spikes on the knuckles. He has a pair of shades on his eyes that let him see in the dark and he can switch into heat-vision without worrying about loosing the sight of his surrounding or the people around him. He has a black handled katana and a black handled skabatou hanging in his belt.

He walked down the road of the dreaded Nerima district where he had heard that all kinds of weirdness happened. He walked down the street and watched as people went on their daily affairs not caring that there was a large minotaur-like creature with wings, an eel tail and octopus tentacles fighting a small gnome in the park right across the street. He was about to turn a corner when he felt strong magic in the air, he jumped up on a roof and scanned the surrounding with both senses and vision until he saw what was causing the strong magic. He saw a magical glow, a glow that goes unnoticed by people that can't see magical energy or ki, in a school not far from where he was. He jumped from roof to roof and then jumped down and landed in front of the school with an elegant flip. He walked into the schoolyard and what he saw was not what he had been excepting. There in the middle of the schoolyard was a lone teenage tomboyish girl beating up a large group of armed boys who was screaming thins like 'Akane date me!' 'Akane I love you!' and so on.

The dragon's eyebrow twisted as he saw the scene and then looked for what was causing the strong magical glow and then noticed that it came from a bento the girl, who was Akane, was holding. He focused his magical sight on the bento and blinked as he saw that it was high leveled holy magic that was enchanted into not the bento but the food in it so it would taste delicious. Ranma walked down toward the school entrance and was about to enter when he heard a voice shout. "Halt low peasant! How dare you ignore the fair Akane Tendo?"

There was then a loud swish, a crack, a smack and then a loud crunch and before anyone knew what had happened was a boy wielding a bokken, which was split in half, with his head buried into the school wall, while Ranma sheathed his skabatou, the students stared at him and whispered. "He defeated Kuno with one hit." "Wow he's handsome." "He's even better then Akane." "Wonder if I can get his phone number?"

He was about to enter the school when a female voice shouted. "Hey! That was my fight!" Ranma turned around and looked at the girl who was Akane and spoke. "I believe he attacked me and not you young lady, I hardly think that, that makes it your fight." He then looked at her with a cold stare but the girl was either stubborn as a donkey or just really stupid. She just growled and a red unfocused chi aura of rage surrounded her, a large mallet appeared in her hands and she then roared in rage and charged.

Ranma unsheathed his skabatou and shattered the mallet with a sharp and yet soft swing and then he punched the girl in the face with a sharp and hard palm strike and sent her flying twenty feet. He then walked over to her while sheathed his skabatou and looked down at the unconscious girl, who now had a large nosebleed. "Attack me again and I won't be holding back as much as before." He then walked into the school building, leaving shocked and terrified students behind.

Ranma wandered through the school and looked for more magical auras. He saw some trails here and there of the holy magic that has been used to make delicious food. He felt that the magic came from a maiden just being near it. The magic practically tasted like the holy magic of a virgin maiden who has a soul purer then an angel. It was making him slightly dizzy by just being near the magic. He walked out from the school and followed the trails of holy magic toward a house not fat away from the school. He looked at the sign and read it. "The Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes." He had to supreme a growl when he heard the name of the dojo's style, it was the same style as his 'father' had used. He shook his head and walked over to the door and pressed the door bell. If he remembers right had Genma spoken about joining the two schools a few times while he was drunk and this was probably the second school.

He then heard a beautiful female voice almost singing out as steps is heard from within the door. "I am coming." The door then opened and Ranma's tongue got tied in fifty knots when he saw the beautiful creature in front of him and he was barely able to hold back his dragon instincts and take the lady with him to his lair in just a few seconds. "Can I help you sir?" Her sweet voice broke Ranma from his frozen state and he returned to normal and tried to hold back his dragon instincts. "Sorry if I am disturbing you milady I am Hurricane Ranma Stormfang and I am here to speak with someone called… Son Tendo I think it was."

The lady smiled at Ranma's politeness and spoke. "Oh you mean my father, Soun Tendo, he's inside playing Go is it important?" Ranma nodded and spoke. "It's about his training partner Genma Saotome. I am here to deliver a message and to clear things up." The woman nodded and walked inside and after a few moments returned and spoke with the same polite and sweet voice. "You can come in." Ranma then entered the house and little did he know would his problems not lessen but multiply.

To Be Continued.

A/N: Sorry if it took so long, it was pretty hard to come up with good scenes and such. The punishment of Genma has been given and it's much worse then death. Hope you will enjoy it, the flames will be used to keep myself warm.


End file.
